Saber (drabble)
by Lisuko098
Summary: Porque nadie sabe que entre estos dos, existe algo que raya a lo sobrenatural, algo que incluso supera lo que ellos conocen. Algo que es capaz de romper las barreras del amor romántico, la amistad, la rivalidad y toda relación humana conocida. Porque lo suyo, no es comprensión mutua o afinidad. Son como dos piezas complementarias: no pueden existir sin el otro...
**Saber**

Naruto Uzumaki sabe que la vida no es nada fácil. Tantas veces la realidad golpeó su frágil mundo construido en esperanzas e ilusiones, que pudo haber perdido la capacidad de soñar en aquél lugar tan cruel, lleno de rencores y de deseos de venganza por parte de todos.

Naruto no sabe que todos desean echarle la culpa a alguien, en este caso, al zorro de nueve colas: él es el que realizó aquellos estragos en la aldea. Pero el pequeño rubio no es conocedor de eso. Él sólo se entera de que por algún motivo, todos lo miran diferente: el desprecio está en los ojos de los aldeanos, y no sabe porqué. Tampoco tiene idea de que hablar de la razón de ello está terminantemente prohibido.

La soledad lo acompaña cada día de su vida, y aunque está acostumbrada a ella, no deja de dolerle. A pesar de tener unos pocos compañeros de juegos (dígase Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba) éstos no pueden llenar el enorme hueco que deja la falta de cariño durante toda su vida. No puede considerarlos amigos de verdad o lazos significativos, porque realmente está seguro de que aquellas travesuras, bromas y camarería entre ellos es sólo un sentimiento superficial que lo llena un poco.

Entonces, Naruto ve a Sasuke Uchiha. Tan reservado, tan soberbio, tan orgulloso… _tan solo…_

Al inicio de la academia, puede observar que es el más resaltado de la clase: calificaciones perfectas, puntaje bárbaro, agilidad y destreza excelentes. Sin embargo, después de haber escuchado de la masacre de su familia, todo cambia a ojos de Uzumaki. _Sabe_ que Sasuke, a pesar de aparentar una frialdad impenetrable está terriblemente solo. Sabe que sus muchas admiradoras no le importan, porque ellas sólo ven lo superficial en él: es lindo e inteligente. Entonces, Naruto descubre otra cosa en común con él: la superficialidad de sus relaciones. No es que el Uchiha esté o pase tiempo con sus admiradoras, quiere decir que a pesar de no estar físicamente solo, emocionalmente sí que lo está; tal y como él.

No lo dirá jamás en voz alta, pero lo admira. Sus metas, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, todo gira alrededor del último Uchiha sobreviviente. Aunque una capa de rivalidad y "odio" irracional lo rodean en cuanto se acerca al introvertido chiquillo. Lo envidia tanto… pero…

Naruto no sabe que la profundidad de sus pensamientos respecto a Uchiha y esa aversión que él intenta mantener es sólo un método para evitar ser ridiculizado respecto a ello. _Nadie_ puede enterarse de esto.

Y tampoco sabe que Sasuke tiene un sentimiento similar al suyo. Queriendo acercarse y no pudiendo por esa increíble barrera de orgullo y prejuicios que él mismo se ha construido para ser aislado de los demás.

Sasuke es inteligente y sabe que se siente de alguna forma atraído a Naruto. No sólo es su explosiva personalidad y forma de ser. Es algo más profundo que no podría describir en palabras. No es sólo que sea su contrario en todo y que sepa que de alguna manera, _podrían_ llevarse bien. No es sólo eso.

Sasuke _sabe_ definitivamente con una certeza arrolladora que el magnetismo que parece atarlo al rubio es mucho más que sólo lo que aparenta ser. Aunque no lo parezca, incluso él ha sido el iniciador de sus tan conocidos pleitos (en los que claro, él sale vencedor) pero nadie parece darse cuenta.

Porque nadie sabe que entre estos dos, existe algo que raya a lo sobrenatural, algo que incluso supera lo que ellos conocen. Algo que es capaz de romper las barreras del amor romántico, la amistad, la rivalidad y toda relación humana conocida. Porque lo suyo, no es comprensión mutua o afinidad. Son como dos piezas complementarias: no pueden existir sin el otro. Y eso, todos lo sabrán mucho más adelante, cuando la madurez y la comprensión llegue finalmente.

 **Lo sé ¿qué chingados fue esto? xD  
Sucede que hacía la tarea mientras intentaba conseguir inspiración para "¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?" (cuya actualización demorará una semana más) y mientras escuchaba raps referentes a los personajes y sus historias, esto se me vino. Inicialmente, iba a hablar solamente del sentimiento de soledad que Naruto tuvo durante su infancia, pero supongo que mi mente romántica no pudo evitar añadirle su toque shounen-ai SasuNaruSasu xD.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lamento si está muy rebuscado, pero utilicé las palabras que me nacieron del corazón. En serio, hasta la piel se me erizó cuando lo escribía. Personalmente, a mí me gustó x3**

 **Nos vemos en la actualización (que anuncio de una vez, será mensual) de "¿Quiénes son mamá y papá?". Bye :3**


End file.
